


Finally

by charlizethwron



Category: Dead To Me (TV), Judy hale - Fandom, crimewives, jen harding - Fandom, linda cardellini - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlizethwron/pseuds/charlizethwron
Summary: listen to "simple life" by charlie dée
Kudos: 14





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I miss crimewives so much I had to.

Jen's mind

It’s the beginning of another week.… They seemed to be having endless Mondays lately, and Jen Harding hated Mondays… and mornings… especially mornings, because you can't drink in the mornings. But you know what? Who’s decided that? It was something that has always crossed her mind.  
As Jen wakes up, she nests to the other side of the bed to meet Judy but feels absolutely nothing… so she opens her eyes suddenly.

-Judy??? - she whispers almost in a plea.

She can't smell coffee or hear the sound of the birds at the half-opened kitchen window, she cant't hear any laughs or whispers from the living room… she seems to be alone.  
And then she remembers that she is.

Her first impulse is to pick up her phone, open her message box and type "Jude", but she doesn't want to seem like the desperate half. 

It's just camping Jennifer!!! Your kids won't stop loving you or trade you for your best friend’s girlfriend, a woman they've only known for two days. But you know what? Maybe just one message wouldn't hurt.  
Fuck, I'm really going crazy, 48 hours without the kids and Judy, and here I am... talking to the fucking bird...

Her thoughts are invaded by the sound of her cell phone which made the blonde split over almost all the coffee she had in her mug.

"Just checking. - JH"

-Jesus Judy! ... Everytime, she gets me everytime…. – said the blonde walking out the door to change clothes.

Judy's mind

-You look almost happy today, Judy. -Did you get any sleep? - asks Michelle while helping with the mugs.

-Not really, I keep wondering and wondering, and when I see it, it's already morning again.

-Wondering about what, my dear?

-Ah.. Hmm... Well, you know.... just wondering....

-I don't really know. But, what I do know, is that you worry too much. 

Judy knew what was making her mind so distant during the weekend, but she wouldn't have the courage to tell Michelle, maybe she wouldn't even have the courage to say it out loud to herself.

-You know it would be unfair to the boys if we canceled the camp trip just because we had a fight. You don’t have to overthink that anymore. It was the right thing to do and we survived, didn’t we?

-Yeah – said Judy, because she didn’t want to extend the subject. She couldn’t stand another fight or having to tell Michelle again that they’re not getting back together this time.

Palm Springs, Monday 4:16 pm

Judy loved the countryside, but there was nothing like the smell of her own home. It was the first time she had the feeling…. of having a home, and maybe that's why she missed it so much, even if it was only for two days. She loved everything about the house that gradually became hers, she loved the ripped shelf where Jen tried to open a bottle of wine and obviously failed, she loved the chandelier they bought together in a thrift store during their last roadtrip; she loved the sofa, the carpet and even the cheesy framed pictures of when she didn't even exist in the Harding universe.

She got herself lost in that feeling for almost 10 minutes until she felt the door slamming behind her.

Judy searched the house for Jen, but assumed she was still in the office probably hating Lorna with all her guts.

After cleaning up the whole house and unpacking the car she toke the boys to Christopher's house for a sleepover. She didn't know what else to do, so she poured herself a glass of wine and lighted up an incense.

Jen's mind

-Judy... Ju...dy... Jude! - said the blonde raising the tone as she nudged the brunette with a certain delicacy.

-Jeeeen! –she woke up, more scared than usual.

-Couldn’t you at least wait for me? It must have been one hell of a trip! - said Jen holding the empty bottle of merlot.

-I've been waiting for you for a while and I think I must've fallen asleep - Judy said in a muffled sound from the tight hug they’re in.

-I already dropped the boys at Christopher’s this afternoon sooo…. Girls Night!!!

Jen's first reaction was to arch her eyebrow, but Judy was fast enough to not let her say anything.

-You know…. To order that Chinese that the kids don’t eat for anything in this world but we love and of course, drink our hearts out.

-Oh Judy, I’ve missed you so much. – said Jen laughing and pulling her into another suffocating hug. - You have no fucking idea how much - she completed saying it almost just for herself.

Judy's mind

Coming home was never something comforting for Judy, she no longer felt comfortable with Michelle, being always in alert, with a headache or feeling nauseous around her, not the good kind of nauseous. She didn’t even know or understand why, but what in the beginning was butterflies, became a tightness in the heart. And to be on Jen's arms was exactly the security she needed, it was the only place where she felt like the world stopped spinning and she could finally breathe, right there nestled in her beautiful blond hair, was where her air was the purest.

Sometimes Judy felt dizzy from all the thinking going on in her head at once. It was hard to feel and not be able to act on it, but she didn’t know how she would if she could anyway.

While Jen was telling her all about the days they were apart, Judy couldn't even pay attention to a word she was saying, all she wanted to do was hear the sound of her voice and look at her face. It didn’t actually matter what would she be talking about. When Jen’s arms touched her side of the bed, she could feel the sparks. It was like waking up. 

-I'm so glad you're here. –said Jen.  
-Me too - answered Judy.  
-Could you stay tonight?...... I mean, here. With me.  
-It wasn’t even an option for me not to. -she said causing them both some relief.

The two hugged each other with a feeling of necessity and stayed there hearing each other’s breathing until they fell asleep.

Jen's mind

Jen was half way sleeping, but there was this noise that she couldn't tell if it was really there or if she was just dreaming. When she finally opened her eyes, she found Judy, sobbing with her hands around her knees.

-Jude, jude, jude... hey.... It's gonna be okay - said the blonde, pulling the brunette into her arms and taking her hair carefully out of her face.

-What happened? Do you wanna tell me? – Jen asked Judy as she calmed down.

After a long and painful silence, Judy answered:

-I had no idea I was gonna love you so much. 

-Jude.....why are you crying? -That's not a bad thing.

It wasn't until their eyes met that Jen realized, and then it all made sense.

-All I ever wanted was a family… I need you, I need the boys, I need this family Jen! But as always, I ruined it. I’m doing this to myself and it still hurts so much. - she said breaking the silence and falling back into tears.

-You didn’t ruin anything, Judy.

Jen was speechless but by impulse she got up and pulled Judy's arm so close that there was no room for words. They both were panting and their heartbeats were so loud almost as if they had just finished a marathon.

Jen took a stir of hair from Judy's face and placed it behind her ear, continuing the rubbing in her arms.

Without even realizing, Judy already had her hand on Jen’s waist, who was taking a few steps back, ready to fall into bed. It was almost like a dance compass, they were in the same tune and neither of them wanted to stop.

The touching of their lips was like an awakening on both of them, Judy finally felt the so called butterflies in the stomach and they could feel their whole body trembling. It was a cold night in the city, but in that moment, they were sweating.

Jen held Judy's hands, taking control and turning her over in the bed with a not so gentle move and desire.

-Are you sure you want to do this?

-You're the only thing I'm always gonna be sure of.

Judy's mind

Judy couldn't sleep, but this time she understood why, she was ecstatic.  
Listening to Jen's breathing while she slept was relaxing. It had always been, from the first day, and even on the phone. And it was with that sound that after weeks, Judy fell asleep.

Palm Springs, Tuesday 8:21 am

While lying in bed, Judy could smell the coffee and pancakes (almost burning) coming from the kitchen. The smell was familiar and warmed her heart. This didn’t happen very often, because she was the half that had always liked to wake up early and make breakfast. Jen was a little lazy and cranky in the mornings. But apparently not today.

Judy put on her flowered robe and followed the smell of coffee, stopping at the entrance of the main hall and watching the scene for a few minutes. It was the kind of memory that she would like to keep forever. You know those affective memories that remind you of home? That was definitely one of those, the blonde laughing and the judgmental look at Henry’s face as he watched his mother try failed pirouettes with the pancakes. Judy couldn’t help but smile.

And that was the moment their eyes met. 

-Judy!  
-Here comes the sleep beauty!!! - Christopher mocked.  
-Good morning my beautiful family…. – said as she entered the kitchen and hugged the boys.  
-Did you sleep well? – said Jen already with her hands on Judy’s waist.

A moment of silence hovered between them until the brunette answered:

-Finally.


End file.
